A story of Time
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Okay, I wrote this story in like 6th grade so you can flame all you want. Okay, to be blunt I hate this story...please if you want to finish it just e-mail me and say so, because I will hand it over to you open handed.


The Story of  
  
Time.  
  
A Digimon Fan fiction  
  
  
  
Hello my name is Kari Kamiya. You may know me because I am on of the digidestined. I am the youngest of two children, my older brother's name is Tai. I'm 18 years old. My friends are as follows: T.K., Davis, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Yoeil, Cody, Wilce, Matt, and Ken. But what you don't know is the story of Timeomon I know it's a weird name but hey it fit him. You see he could make people go though time... but not only in the digiworld but also in the real world.  
  
-Japan... Restaurant  
  
-Jan. 1; 8:00 PM  
  
It all started when I was on a date with T.K. We were eating dinner with Davis and Wilce spying on our every move... you see Davis had liked me for the longest time and has always kinda thought of me as 'his girl'. But anyway T.K. and I were eating our second course when I heard something that sounded a lot like Gatomon, by the look I saw on T.K. face I think he heard it too. You may think that this was normal but we hadn't gone into the digital world for almost 4 years and we hadn't seen our digimon for even longer.  
  
"Kari did you hear that?" T.K. asked me.  
  
"Yeah it sounded familiar didn't it like a voice of an old friend or something."  
  
You see after all those years we kinda forgot about our digimon and the digital world.  
  
"Yeah it was kinda weird... Oh well" The waiter walked over to our table, "food's here."  
  
"Yeah I guess it is."  
  
We had just put our forks inside of the bowl of rice when we heard something else.  
  
"T.K." The voice said. T.K. turned around at once to see a little brown thing with long ears.  
  
"Who... I mean what are you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"You don't remember me? I 'm Patamon."  
  
"Your who?"  
  
"I'm Patomon your digimon."  
  
That's when it hit us... all the memories of our childhood came back and hit us as hard as a rock. T.K. started to stand up.  
  
"So why did you come back?"  
  
Davis walked over to the table.  
  
"Because we need your help." Gatomon said.  
  
"Our help with what?" I asked as I stood up bye T.K.  
  
"The Digiworld is in trouble and we need all the digidestined's help." Patomon said.  
  
"Do you still know where all of them live?" Gatamon asked.  
  
"Yeah I think."  
  
* * * * *  
  
-Online... Chat Room  
  
-Jan. 14; 8:00 PM  
  
It was two weeks later and we had finally gathered all of the digidestined in to one place... or rather chat room since we lived all over the world.  
  
T.K._Patomon: I bet that all of you want to know why we called you here, huh?  
  
Tai-chi_Kamiya092: Yeah why did you?  
  
KariK02: First of all how many of you remember what the digiworld is?  
  
Codykid14: Me  
  
SoraKamiya76: The digi-what?  
  
Flygirl5: Me, I think  
  
Davispie9: I do Kari  
  
Pinkmimi101: Nope never heard of it  
  
Nerdofun9: The what?  
  
DigiIzzy99: Yeah I was just there  
  
Cocomon_wil: Uh huh  
  
Digidestined: Nope  
  
Evil_on_wheels: Yeah didn't I almost destriy it once?  
  
T.K. and I told the others what was going on. We had all agreed to meet at Wilce's house in America. But T.K. and I had something to do first.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-Japan... Small Church  
  
-Jan. 17; 1:00 AM  
  
T.K. and I were standing out side of a small church.  
  
"So we're finally gonna do it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess... but tell me again why we didn't tell anyone?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
I grabbed on to his hand and when we came out we were wed.  
  
"So," I said to my new husband who had been my love for so long, "What now?"  
  
"Now we go to America to save the Digital World, yet again."  
  
We kissed. Then left to the airport to get on our plane.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-Denver Airport,  
  
Colorado, USA  
  
Jan.18  
  
We looked out into the crowd I saw Davis. He ran over to me and started yelling,  
  
"Yippee, Kari's here everyone."  
  
I saw T.K.'s eyes start to go red and I looked down at his hands. He had moved them into fists and was tightening them.  
  
"Hey Davis," I said to trying not to hit my old friend. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh they are all over there." He said and pointed into a corner. He looked down at mine and T.K.'s hands and saw the rings... "T.K. you *beep* you know that Kari is my girl!"  
  
"Davis, please do not refer to my wife as your girl," T.K. said as he tried not to kill Davis.  
  
Davis's eyes started to water. "Kari what does he have that I don't?"  
  
"Well... I..." T.K. grabbed onto my hand. "I love him."  
  
"Well... I loved you and you didn't care."  
  
"Davis, he loves me, too."  
  
"But are you happy?"  
  
"Yeah of course why won't I be?"  
  
"Never mind." He turned around and sighed. The rest of the Digidestined came over and we talked for about an hour then we got into Wilce's van and drove to his house.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-Wilce's house,  
  
Colorado, USA  
  
-Jan. 18; 8:00  
  
T.K. and I were in our room we had both hurried though the dinner without talking to anyone. I was in my long black silk nightgown when I saw T.K. walk out he was wearing a tank top and boxers. 'Jeez I thought that's romantic.' I almost laughed. He laid down beside me and we started to kiss. We were kissing more in depth when we heard someone knock on the bedroom door. We stopped. And I yelled:  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me gatomon."  
  
T.K. stopped kissing my neck. "Come in." I could see that T.K. was mad.  
  
I whispered, "What's wrong?"  
  
"We never have anytime alone," he answered sounding very, very, very PISSED.  
  
"But we had a bit of time alone."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right."  
  
We looked down to the foot of the bed and saw Gatomom and Patomon.  
  
"So, did you did you hear the news?" Gatomon said.  
  
"News," T.K. said, "What news?"  
  
"All of you Digidestined must go to a doctor's office before you will be allowed back in the digiworld."  
  
"That sounds okay to us, huh Kari."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
  
We went to sleep as soon as our digimon left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-Doctor Joe's office  
  
Colorado, USA  
  
-Jan.20, 2:00  
  
I sat next to my love, T.K. The nurse walked out and called:  
  
"Kari..." I stood up and walk to the door.  
  
I did all the regular things for a doctors check-up, then came the bad news.  
  
"Kari... according to the tests I ran you are pregnant."  
  
"What!!!" I yelled, "How far along?"  
  
"I would say about 2 weeks."  
  
"Two Weeks!!!" I yelled again, "Will I still be able to go into the Digiworld?"  
  
"I don't know... I mean we have never had a well... you know some one in your condition try to."  
  
"Okay," I said having finally lowered my voice. "Should I tell T.K.?"  
  
"I don't know how he will handle it right now."  
  
I started to walk home with out looking back.  
  
-Wilce's House  
  
Colorado, USA  
  
Jan. 20; 5:00  
  
I saw T.K. walked in talking to Yoeil... I felt myself feel so jealous. I wanted to yell at her to get away from my husband.  
  
I ran over and hugged T.K. He smelled at me.  
  
"Hey, Babe why the hug?"  
  
I continued to hold him close to me.  
  
I whispered into his ear, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Really what?"  
  
"I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant."  
  
"Wow," He yelled, "You mean I'm gonna be a dad?"  
  
"Yeah," I whispered even though he didn't seem to notice my silence.  
  
"Whoa... I can't wait to tell Davis... Me a dad!"  
  
Just then the front door opened it was Davis...  
  
"What do you mean you a dad?" Davis looked pissed and gave me an evil stare.  
  
"Well... Kari and I are gonna be parents in about... Hey Kari how long 'till we'll be parents?"  
  
"Joe said about 8 months give or take a few days."  
  
T.K. smiled, "This is great. I have to tell... um... Everyone!"  
  
He kissed me then ran out the door.  
  
Davis stared at me, "Didn't you know that I've always have and always will love you?"  
  
With that he turned around. I felt bad I had no idea that, that was going to be the last time I saw him in our own time. 


End file.
